


Haunted

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [10]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James hated being a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Writing exercise #101 pg 135– Ghosts (700 words)
> 
> Prompt – m/m/m, kink prompt – voyeurism 
> 
> Set after Coming Clean

James hated being a ghost. His disembodied spirit haunted the halls of his Sanctuary without being able to effect anything around him. He could still observe, analyze, store what he saw in his superior mind. He watched his children grow and mature without his guidance. They made him laugh with their foolishness and weep with their mistakes.

He was currently watching one of those mistakes: Declan was abed, in a tangle of limbs, with Nikola bloody Tesla. 

Of all the foolish, completely uncharacteristic things for his friend to do, this was the most heartbreaking for James. Watching his former lover have a passionate encounter with his daughter and his replacement hurt. He loved Declan like a son; He loved Nikola like a brother, if one that needed watching and scolding more often than not. 

Still, Declan was smart enough not to let Nikola sink his fangs into Elizabeth's neck twice. He'd gallantly taken the bite himself, and James was relieved on one hand and frantic on the other. What if Declan didn't review James' information on Nikola Tesla specifically and vampires in general to remind himself of what they could do? Or what if Nikola somehow charmed his way back into Declan's bed someday? 

A second bite would have consequences. 

James and Helen both learned that fact the hard way, albeit in different times eras. James even had a theory that was never tested on the subject about multiple people with multiple bites. He wanted to shake Declan and drag him from the damn bed before Nikola woke up. 

“Get up, my young friend.” He called at the sleeping figure. “Get out of that bed this instant. Didn't I teach you anything?” He kicked the side of the bed and his foot simply passed through the mattress and box springs, like it was thin air. “Bugger it. You really aren't going to like it if Nikola bites you a second time, my friend.” 

Nikola's arm was around Declan's middle. They made a pretty picture: two lean, tall, strong men in their prime. Nikola sighed in his sleep and rubbed his stubbly cheek against the tender flesh of Declan's upper arm. Declan frowned at the unfamiliar sensation.

James missed touch most of all. He'd scoffed at Helen's claims that he was a sensualist. Now, he'd have given his immortal soul to change places with Declan and have Nikola's half vampire body under his for an hour. The pleasures he could remember feeling taunted him day and night. 

He stuck his hand into Nikola's head, “How do you like someone messing in your dreams, hmm? If I could, I'd give you nightmares. To pay you back for the perverted, pornographic dreams you used to conjure to drive me mad with lust.”

James' attention shifted to the other man, “You'd best be up soon, Declan. It's time for the morning feedings and you need to check in on my nymphomaniac daughter.” 

He knew Elizabeth left the two men and had gone to Helen's bedroom. He also knew Helen was waiting up for her with a second young woman in her bed. James wasn't about to enter that room. Part of him didn't want to see Lisbeth in Helen's arms. 

Still, his daughter was proving more than a match for both young Declan and Helen Magnus. And why shouldn't she? He'd raised the girl, after all. Or perhaps Elizabeth had raised him and just made him think he was raising her? Lisbeth was a clever chit. 

Declan stirred, his body clock telling him it was time to get up. He frowned at Nikola and tugged his arm from under his head. It was more difficult to unwrap Nikola's arms and legs, but Declan managed. He crawled from the bed and put on what was left of his tuxedo shirt and pants and went to take care of the feedings. 

The movements woke Nikola, and he sat up and climbed from the bed. He dressed quickly. On his way to the door, Nikola walked right through James; his footsteps faltered. Then, Nikola smiled wickedly, and said into the empty room, “Hello James. Did you enjoy the show?” 

James scowled at him and muttered, “Smug bastard.”


End file.
